The invention relates to a fastener-driving tool according to the preamble of Claim 1.
DE 102 53 670 A1 describes a fastener-driving tool operated with fuel gas, in which a driving piston is held in a starting position by means of a magnet. Thereby a movement of the piston does not start until the combusted fuel gas pressure exceeds the retaining force of the magnet.